As apparatuses and methods for executing computing processing of data disposed in a wide area in a distributed manner at a high speed, technologies described in Cisco, “Application Context Transfer for Distributed Computing Resources”, Patent US2013/0212212, August 2013 (Patent Literature 1) and Hsu, “Application Migration with Dynamic Operating System Containers”, Patent US 2014/0137125 A1, May, 2014 (Patent Literature 2) are known.
In the technology described in Patent Literature 1, a technology of migrating an application to a device remotely separated from a specific device and of continuing execution of the application is provided.
The technology described in Patent Literature 2 enables transfer of not only state information of the application currently being executed but also the state information of an operating system (hereinafter referred to as OS) currently being executed to a remote server.